No Saiyan Left
by mister5075
Summary: What the earth would be like if all Saiyan had been killed off by Frieza. from the point of Dragon ball.
1. Beginning

**No Saiyan Left** \- Chapter 1

"Zarbon are all the monkeys in their cage?" Frieza asked as he sipped some red wine.

"Yes Lord Frieza all the Saiyans are on planet Vegeta as we speak all, but King Vegeta and that low level Bardock" Zarbon said.

"Well bring both of them to me, the show is about to begin, and make sure you keep Bardock out of Vegeta's sight until I say, I don't want to ruin the big endding" chuckled Frieza.

-Meanwhile on planet Vegeta-

"So why are we all here again?" said one random Saiyan to another

"I told you Frieza asked King Vegeta to the space ship and everyone was told to wait here for some big announcement that would be on the viewing screen."

"I wounder what it could be, maybe Frieza and Vegeta are working out a better deal for us or maybe Frieza now sees we are not as weak as he thought and maybe King Vegeta will show old Frieza whose who in a fight if things don't go are way." said a Saiyan with much hope in his voice.

"I don't know about that I just saw the Ginyu force and Dodoria an hour ago it looked like they where up to something" Said another Saiyan

-Back on the Ship-

"My Lord, Dodoria is disassembling all the Saiyan space pods as we speek and the Ginyu force is spread around the outer mists of the planet makeing sure no one leaves as you ordered." Zarbon said.

"Good, Good Bring the King in here it is time." Frieza said with a grin.

A moment later King Vegeta was lead in the main room by Cui and Appule.

King Vegeta was in a somewhat good mood as he thought him and Frieza where going to talk about giving him and the rest of the Saiyans more leeway after years of servers.

"Oh Vegeta how nice of you to join us, just give me a moment, I have something to take care of before we speak, but make yourself at home" Frieza said in a very kind matter.

Appule gave King Vegeta a glass of wine.

Frieza then assented in his hover set out of a door on top of the ship, he then quickly raised his finger and began to form a DeathBall, it was massive! and was only getting bigger!

King Vegeta thought something was wrong but, was to scared to move as Zarbon glared him down.

Frieza then yelled for Vegeta to hear him "Get ready for the big boom!" Frieza began to crack up as he sent the ball of death Ki flying down at planet Vegeta.

King Vegeta thought to himself his son was on that planet! King Vegeta quickly dashed to the front of the ship, but he was blocked by Appule, but Vegeta was quick to tackle him out of the way sending him into the side of the ship.

"You will die!" Vegeta yelled as his eye where red with rage as he ran to try to stop the blast from hitting the planet.

Cui connected with a short gab to the gut of Vegeta, but Vegetas armor stopped all of the fast sloppy attack, Vegeta still being weaker then Cui he just ran passed him and began to fly upward to meet Frieza, but Zarbon had other planes as he kicked the King in the chest knocking him back to where he started.

"Grab him and beat him down" orderd Zarbon to Cui and Appule.

The Ship shook violently as the Death-Ball began to tear the Planet apart.

"Dodoria are you off the Planet?" Zarbon said into his scouter

"ya I am almost back to the ship now!" Dodoria said as he was out of breath from flying away from the incoming Deathball.

-On planet Vegeta-

Screaming could be heard as everyone was sent into panic as in a matter of a moment they would all be dead.

"Nappa lunch the Pods now!" yelled prince Vegeta, as he, Raditz, 3 Saiyan babys and 3 Saiyan mothers all where waiting for there pods to lunch off.

As the pods finally lunched off the soon to be dead planet we can see a large group of dead Frieza henchmen on the ground in a large pool of blood most likey trying to stop the Saiyan's from leaving.

-Back on the Ship-

Frieza had The king pinned to the ground by his men.

"Zarbon bring in the other one" said Frieza as King Vegeta wondered who the other could be, he thought it might be his son!, but as he layed pinned to the ground with a broken arm and a few broken ribbs he was sad to see that the other person Frieza was talking about was not his son, but a simple low level Saiyan warrior how was badly beaten and near dead.

"You scum!" Yelled The Saiyan

"Calm down Bardock, you with your power to see the Future, you should have known this would happen and what is about to happen next" said Frieza

Frieza then pointed his finger at the Knig of Saiyan's who was pinned to the ground and in a flash a beam of ki shot right into the middle of his back of the King, he yelled in pain and coughed up blood as the beam drilled into his body.

"Whatttt!" yelled King Vegeta in pain.

At this point Vegeta and Bardock both knew Frieza was just tormenting them as he made them watch there family's and whole race get wiped out and was now taking them down one by one.

A loud buzz was heard as a viewing monitor turned on.

Lord Frieza 9 space pods have left planet Vegeta just before it was destroyed, we manged to take down 5 of them, but 4 of them are now out of all of are rang and are now in outer space." said Captain Ginyu.

This news made both King Vegeta and Bardock filled with Joy.

"Hahaha my son is in one of those pod along with prince Vegeta and two other woman Saiyans!" Bardock said as he had just seen the future.

"My... son..." King Vegeta said as he spit up blood, but died a moment later with a smile across his face.

"You lose Frieza!" Bardock in a very calm voice said as he smiled.

"Oh how cute the prince your son and two woman are going to start a whole new Saiyan race hahaha" Frieza cracked, the destroyed Planet was seen in the background through a window.

"I don't see Why your so chipper, I saw the future and my Son, Prince Vegeta and a group of their children are going to be your downfall." Bardock grinned.

"Did you hear that father?" asked Frieza.

The voice of King Cold came through an intercom.

"Yes son, that is quite a story, and I guess it could come true in some time line, but surely this Bardock is not foolish enough underestimating me and my fleet of ships to shoot down a few woman and children" said King Cold in a cynical tone.

Over the intercom King Cold was heard giving the order to his men to shoot down the ships.

Bardock's face flooded with fear and desire as he looked through a bay window to see 4 large explosions in space.

Bardock then put is head down.

"Oh come on Bardock its not that bad, your going to die in a moment yourself" said Zarbon.

"Ummmm umm um umm umm, AHHAHAHHAHAHA!" a mad laughter came from Bardock as he saw a new future before his eye this future was only a few short moments away.

"Your that much of a cowered!? to just wipe out a whole planet and not even give one of us a chanse to fight back! you are that scared of us?! You have all your men to shield you from anything that might be a challenge for you! You cant do anything yourself not even face me one on one! Hahaha your a cowered!" yelled Bardock.

Zarbon's scouter went off to revile that Bardock's power shot far passed his normal levels of 8,000 and jumpped to 25,000.

"What!" Zarbon said i shock as he looked around the room at all the others both Cui and Appule where also in shock, but Frieza had a dull expression run across his face.

"Zarbon...let this monkey free."

"Um... Yes Lord Frieza" said Zarbon in fear from not only Bardok, but also from Frieza.

Zarbon then pressed a button on a remote that released the 10,000 pound shackles from Bardonks hands and ankles.

"Ok then lets start this show" Frieza said, but Bardock already started his attack.

Bardock shot a Power ball through the top of the ship with opened the roof up wide.

"Say Good bye to your ship" said Bardock as he grinned and then began to Transform into a Great Monkey.

The Power Ball shot by Bardock made a Fake Moon with poured millions of Blutz Waves into his body.

The once 6 foot something Bardock grew to over 100 foot tall, as he crushed and ripped apart Frieza's main ship.

Everyone other then Frieza and Bardock put on breathing masks as the atmosphere of the ship and planet Vegeta where no more.

The Great Monkey Bardock then began to soot a large non stop beam of ki from his large month at all the near by ships, destroying over 30 of them and killing thousands of Friezas men in the processes.

The large Monkey then set his sites on Frieza, but Frieza was quickly gone from site as the Giant Monkey looked around his vision went black as he no longer saw anything and his heart no longer pumped.

As Bardock died a last thought ran through his head, "Well it the the best revenge, but I bet a whole fleet of destroyed ships and men will make him awful pissed! hahaha."

The Giant monkey was seen with a large hole between his eyes as the words "Death-Beam" where mouthed by Frieza in the vacuum of space.

Even with a power level of 250,000 the Monkey was far to slow, and that was his downfall.

"Father I am going to need a lift" a text flashed across the screen of King Cold.

He then typed "On my way son" as he sipped some wine.


	2. Dragon Balls

**No Saiyans Left** : Chapter 2 Dragon Balls

Years later on a planet called Earth we find are self's in a remote part of the mountains.

"Oh I almost forgot to get fire wood" said an old man with a bushy white mustache.

As the man walked over to a laying log he noticed a car was approaching him.

A small young girl with blue hair stepped out.

"Hello sir, My names Bulma and I was in search for 7 balls, dubbed the dragon balls, would you have one by chance because my radar says one is nere by." Said Bulma as she looked over the old man to see a small house.

"Oh wow that's a lot to take in haha, my names Gohan and I don't get many visitors up here, and none of them are young pretty girls, just a few travelers." said Gohan.

"Oh its nice to meet you Gohan, but if you could tell me anything you know about the Dragon Balls you may know it would be a great help and you would be well rewarded" winked Bulma in a kind matter.

"Oh a Dragon Ball yes, I have one, but let me ask you what would you want with that?"

Bulma was shocked with joy as Gohan said he owned a Dragon Ball.

"You do really!" Bulma yelled in joy.

"haha yes I do, but I need to know what you want with it, what Wish are you planning on making?" asked Gohan as he rubbed his head.

"Oh right... Wait you know about the wish?!" Bulma yelled.

She then thought to herself that this guy might not give the ball up so easy.

"Well Yes I do haha, so what will your wish be if you get all 7?"

"I am going to wish to find the greatest boyfriend in all the world!" said Bulma as her eyes tured to hearts and she thought of hot boys she liked.

"Haha oh is that it? hahaha then of course you can have it, I thought you might be working for those men from last week that tried to get there hands on the Dragon Ball." Said Gohan.

"Really your going to give it to me!" Bulma said with joy as she began to think at how much it would cost her.

"come this way and I will give it to you young lady." Gohan walked back to his house.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Asked Bulma.

"oh not a thing haha" chuckled Gohan.

A little while passed and Gohan gave Bulma the 4 star dragon ball he had.

"Thank you so much Gohan!" Bulma waved goodbye as she drove away.

Gohan waved back as he said "such a nice girl."

Gohan began to walk back inside before he recalled he was get fire wood before Bulma came by.

"oh I can't forget to chop some fire wood again" Said Gohan as he used his foot to stand the 9 foot 400 pound log straight up in front of himself. Gohan then took a deep breath as he jumped straight up to the top of the log, while on his way down he chopped the log, yet the chop was so fast the log did not split apart, Gohan then chopped the log sideways as he then pushed the sliced pieces out of the way, he did this again and again until the log landed in a nice pile next to other piles of wood.

"Well that should be good for now" siad Gohan as he turned to walk inside.

AHHHHHH!

A loud yell was heard from down the road, was it that girl Bulma? Gohan thought to himself, he would go and find out, Gohan ran donw the road.

"Just give us the ball and you wont die" a Red Ribbon goon said as he shoot at the car Bulma was hiding behind, Bulma then popped up and yell "back off freaks this Dragon Ball is mine!" as she returned fire with a gun of her own.

"Damn that girl!, get the rocket out we will just blast the ball away from her" said one Red Ribbon solider to another, two soldiers then went to their jeep and pulled out a Rocket launcher.

One of the 3 soldiers then placed the rocket onto his shoulder and aimed at the car.

Wooossshhh!

The Rocket was fired... BOOM! the car blow up, but out of the smoke came a one wheeled motorcycle, with Bulma riding on it, "haha losers" yelled Bulma, but one of the soldiers shot a whole clip of ammo at the tier with caused Bulma to crash into the side of the mountain.

As the 3 soldiers grouped around her she chucked in fear "haha don't suppose you guys will just take the Ball and leave will you?"

All the soldiers grinned "oh no that boat has sailed"

As one of the Red Ribbon soldiers went to grab Bulma he was pushed to the side with his fellow soldiers, they all fell to the ground.

Bulma looked up to see the old man Gohan standing there.

"Oh gosh thank you, now let get out of here!" yelled Bulma as she ran, but then stopped and looked back to see Gohan standing there as the soldiers got to there feet.

"No need for us to run away, I tossed theirs bumbs off my land before and I will do it again."

"Damn the plane failed, the old guy still got to us!" yelled a soldier in anger.

"leave now!" yelled Gohan as he was still standing there with his hands behind his back."

"No luck old timer, this time we wont fight you we will just shoot you dead!"

The 3 soldiers then pointed there guns at Gohan, and fired!

All the bullets vanished from sight as Gohan still stood there, but this time both his hands where out in front of him.

"Are we Looking for theses?" Gohan smiled as he opened his hands and 30 bullets fell out onto the ground.

"You men won't learn" Gohan said as he dashed at the men.

"Oh no!" they all yelled.

Gohan punched one hard in the side of the gut as he then fell to the ground in pain Gohan stomped on the foot of another as he then flipped him over his shoulder tossing him into a tree, but the 3rd soldier drew a knife.

"Not so tough now are you old man" the Knife was over 8in long and the man looked to be skilled with it as he waved it around in a combat style.

"Oh son your Knife looks a little dull there, haha" Said Gohan.

Gohan then rushed right up next to the man, the man then cut at Gohan, but it would not be Gohan being the one to get cut, rather the knife was the one that would get cut.

The man without knowing what happened went to stab Gohan in the gut, as he did he say something was wrong, he saw his 8in knife was now a 2in long blade with no deadly point to it.

"What the Fu..." the soldiers tried yelling out, but was knocked of by a chop to the side oh his neck.

"Are you ok Bulma?" asked a smiling Gohan as he held his hand out to Bulma who fell on the ground do to disbelief.

"ahahah... ya I am ok" Said Bulma in disbelief, "how are you so strong gramps!" asked Bulma as she was now looking at every angle of Gohan.

"oh ho ho, you know just eating well and a good workout, hahaha"

"there is more to it then that" said Bulma with a frown.

As Gohan told Bulma how he became so strong, Bulma said something about how she kept being attacked for the Dragon balls (she has 2 more).

"oh you keep getting attacked, how horrible!" Gohan said as he shook his head.

"Its no big deal" said Bulma as she reloaded her gun.

"I won't stand for it a young lady like you should not be traveling alone, I will put it on myself to help you on your quest to find the dragon balls!" said Gohan with a smile.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I just want to see a young lady stay safe, and its not like I have a lot going on haha." Gohan said.

"Well ok, just don't get all touchy feely with me gramps or else!" Yelled Bulma as she pointed her gun at Gohan.

Gohan covered up in fear "oh no not at all, your not even my type"

"WHAT! is that supposed to mean!" yelled Bulma as she chased Gohan around shooting at the ground.

An hour later both Bulma and Gohan where riding off in a hover car, on there quest for the Dragon Balls.


	3. The Master

**No Saiyans Left** : Chapter 3 The Master

Many miles away from Gohan's house.

On a beautiful sunny day where the waters should be calm and the birds should be chirping, the waves where anything but calm as they crash against the shore while the birds hide in their nests in fear.

As we travel inward to the center of the ocean we find a small island a very small island with nothing more than a house and a single palm tree but, looking closer we can see an old man and a sea turtle.

The Old man looks to be swimming around the tiny Island at a blinding speed.

"9998, 9999, 10,000" the Old man yells as he jumps out of the water and lands on a beach towel, he then began panting for air.

"Wow Master Roshi 10,000 laps around the Island and all before breakfast, that has to be new record!" said the turtle with a shocked expression.

"Well turtle a true martial artist has to keep in shape if he wants to attract the ladies!" The Master said as he dried off with a towel.

"Oh Master!" the turtle shook his head with his flipper across his face.

Oh shut up you good for nothing turtle!" The Roshi said, as a glimmer of light beamed off his sunglasses.

Roshi then sat up to look across the ocean "Huh what do you think that could be?" asked the old man to the turtle as he placed his hand over his eyes to block the bright sun.

"well I don't know, but it's moving awfully fast and it's quite shiny" said Turtle.

As a few minutes passed the shiny object reached the shore of the beach, The old man and his turtle stared silently as a small young bald boy with 6 dots on his forehead rang out his wet shirt.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Krillin and I traveled all the way from Oran temple to seek your training, Master Roshi!" the boy named Krillin said as he bowed.

As the boy looked on anxiously, Roshi grinned "you got a very shiny head there Krillin" the Master said.

Krillin then looked up at the light that his head was giving off And at that moment Master Roshi kicked a small rock right at Krillin, "dodge you idiot" Roshi yelled as the stone hit Krillin right between the eyes.

"Ow! What the heck was that for" Krillin yelled as he rubbed his head.

"I only teach those that have some experience and you obviously don't you couldn't even dodge a rock" said Master Roshi as he scratched his beard.

"but I didn't think you were going to kick a rock at me!" Krillin yelled in anger.

"You said you are from Oran temple you should be prepared to dodge a simple rock any time of the day" Roshi said as he kicked a second rock at Krillin, but this time Krillin was prepared as he moved out of the way, but he not only dodged the rock he sent another rock back at Roshi.

Master Roshi was quick to snatch the rock out of the air with his thumb and little finger just before crunching it to dust.

Krillin looked on in shock.

"Oh very impressive you made up for your first blunder, but not even this is enough to show me you deserve my training" Roshi said as he dusted his hands off.

Even though Roshi was telling Krillin bad news Krillin still had a smile on his face.

"What the heck are you so happy about" the Roshi asked.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to take all my magazines back to Oran temple with me" Krillin said as he purposely dropped one of the magazines that was in his rucksack onto the ground.

The magazine read 'Girls Girls Girls!'

Both Roshi and Turtle looked at the magazine that lay on the beach, there noses instantly started to bleed in excitement.

"Oh did I say you were unworthy I meant you are worthy, hahaha The old Master laughed as he swooped up the magazine.

"So?" Krillin asked as he blinked his eye trying to look cute.

"Well Krillin, I will teach you, but I'm going to have to take all your magazines as payment" Roshi said to his new student.

"Haha, As you wish Master" said Krillin.

Turtle then began talking with Krillin as Master Roshi was looking at all the magazines.

\- 2 months later-

"Come on, keep up Krillin we still have 1,000 laps around the island to go before I let you eat lunch!" Yelled Roshi to Krillin who was behind him.

"Yes Master!" Krillin replied as he was panting.

"Krillin! Move! lets go!" Yelled Roshi as he lapped Krillin.

Krillin seeing that his Master had passed him then began to swim faster than Roshi.

"There you go Krillin! maybe at that pace you'll catch back up to me since I've already lapped you 43 times, hahaha" Roshi said with a chuckle.

As both Krillin and Roshi finished their daily swim around the island and drink their lemonade Krillin looked up to his master and asked

"Master I know all this training is making me strong, but I don't want to just be strong I want to know how to fight, I want to be a great martial artists just like you"

Roshi looked proud, as someone so young was really into learning the live style of martial artists, and learning from him on top of it all.

"Oh so you feel like fighting with your master is that what I'm hearing" Roshi was clearly joking as he got into a fighting pose.

"No Master not at all" Krillin shook his head and his hands in fear, " I wouldn't stand a chance, I just thought you could teach me some fighting moves"

A moment passed before a response was given.

"Krillin you already know how to fight everyone does, you throw a punch and kick maybe trip someone and then grab them and toss them around, everyone knows how to fight, even a child knows how to fight." said Roshi.

"Well Master I was thinking you could teach me some special moves or a secret attack.

"Krillin the only way I can train you is by fighting you for real, but I have a better idea than that in 3 months time there is going to be a tournament a world martial arts tournament where many fighters from all over the world will be participating, you can learn their and if you advanced far enough you could fight me" Roshi said as the sun shined off his sunglasses in a cool way.

"Well what about learning a special move like your Kamehameha!" asked Krillin.

"Hummm, well Krillin, I tell you what, I will help you make a special move of your own, it won't be as strong or as hard to master as the Kamehameha, but it will be strong and it will be your own" Said Roshi as he cracked his back and neck.

"Really!" yelled Krillin as he jumped in joy!"

"Hold your pants on! You have to do something for me Krillin, I want you to train your hardest for 10 weeks and the last 2 weeks I will help you learn your 'special move', do we have a deal?" Roshi asked his student.

"Yes Master, it will be easy I am getting a hang of all the training" said Krillin.

"Hahahahaha, well Krillin, I am glad you brought that up, because I almost forgot to give you your very own turtle shell, one just like I have" said Roshi as he turned around to show off his red shell.

"Oh really that would be awesome!" said Krillin as he thought the shell looked cool.

Master Roshi then handed Krillin a blue shell, as Krillin put his hands out he almost dropped the sell as he did not think the shell would weight so much.

"Why is this so heavy, it must weight 60 pounds!?" asked Krillin.

"Its to help you train, and its only 50 pounds you weakling" said Roshi.

"50 pounds wow! and you have been living with a 50 pound shell on your back for all this time?!" Krillin said in shock.

"No 50 pounds is just to start out, in 4 weeks I will be giving you a 100 pound shell" said Roshi as he told Krillin his shell weighted 200 pounds.

"Oh brother what did I get myself into?" Krillin said as he fell down from the weight of the shell.

\- 3 Months of training later-

"Krillin get your things where going to be late to catch the plane!" Roshi yelled.

End of Chapter 3.

Power Levels:

Before training.

Master Roshi (with 200 pound Shell)- 125

Master Roshi (without 200 pound Shell)- 140

Krillin- 15

After 5 months of training.

Master Roshi- 149

Krillin- 77


	4. Goons

No Saiyans Left: Chapter 4 Goons

In a small town.

"Gohan over here!" Bulma yelled with joy as she found a Dragon ball in a pawn shop.

"Oh goodie, are first dragon ball we found as a team and we did not even break a sweat" Gohan joked.

"Oh sir! I would like to buy this round organ orb from you, I think it looks so pretty" Bulma said as she acted like she did not know what she was buying.

"Oh sure thing that will be 3000 young lady" a normal sized man with gray hair said.

As Bulma bought the ball she, put it away in her bag.

"Oh and only 3 more to go until you can get your wish!" said Gohan a bit to loud as the man behind the counter heard him and looked at Bulma and Gohan in shock!

"Dragon Ball... DRAGON BALL!" he yelled as he had just thought of how stupid he was for selling something like a dragon ball for so cheap.

"Shut it Gohan..." said Bulma as she knocked Gohan in the head with her fist.

"Yo girl I am going to need that ball back, I will give you your money back and everything" said the shopkeeper.

"Oh sorry its not for resale" said Bulma as she turned around with a smile.

"Sorry to hear that, I guess I will just have to take it then" the shop keep then pulled a six shooter, "hand it over now!" the man demeaned, but Gohan had other plans as he rushed the man.

The Shopkeeper was able to get off one round, but Gohan was to fast to be hit as he dodged and then disarmed the man with a chop to the throat making the man spit up blood as he fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"OW! I am shot" yelled Bulma.

Gohan rushed over to see but it was only a small flesh wound, "oh dear its nothing you will be ok" reassured Gohan as he grabbed a first aid kit, but he would have to time to even open the kit as 4 men knocked down the door.

Standing there where 4 men all looked to see what happened inside there friends shop.

As the men looked around they saw there friend knocked out cold, and his gun out with a bright organ ball in the middle of the floor.

"Whats going on in here!?" Asked a large Boar man.

"That jerk attacked us for my Dragon ball... oops!" Bulma said as she know she just did what Gohan did.

"Dragon ball!" a dark skinned bodybuilder yelled out, As he yelled this to Boar man and his other two friends, a bunny man and short man with long black hair and tattoos all over, they then all looked in shock as they saw the Ball that could grant any wish, and it was right in front of them on the floor for the taking.

"Grab it boys! the Boar man yelled as he pointed. The other 3 ran and dived for the ball.

"Haha I got it!" yelled the bunny man in joy.

The Boar man then smiled and said "well what are we going to do with theses two?"

The man with all the tattoos said in a creepy tone "I know what I want to do with the girly" he then made a kissy face at Bulma.

"Gross, not in your life buddy!" Bulma said as she was about to grab her gun, but the Bunny man was quick and he grabbed Bulma's hand and tossed her to the said where the tall dark bodybuilder was standing.

"I say we have are fun with the girl and teach this old timer a lesson" said the bodybuilder he punched his own palm as he got ready for a beat down.

The Boar man grabbed Bulma as he walked out side with her. "HELP!" yelled Bulma as she was heard getting far away.

Gohan then got up and with a mad look on his face he walked right passed the 3 man, as they all tried to throw a punch at him but missed.

Bulma was kicking and screaming as the Boar man tried taking her into his house that was just a few 100 feet away from the shop, but something stopped him, "OW what the hell was that!" yelled the Boar man as Gohan had hit him in the back of the head with a rock that he tossed.

"Boys what are you doing get this fool!" yelled the Boar man.

Gohan then ducked as the bodybuilder had tossed a wooden box at him, Gohan then jumped because the tattooed man tried to leg sweep Gohan.

In mid air Gohan was open for a super quick attack by the bunny man, as the bunny man tackled Gohan to the ground, but Gohan was not hurt as the bunny man was fast he did not pack any power behind his attack.

Gohan then got back up and used the Afterimage Technique to get behind the bunny man, and grab him by the large ears, "OW that hurts!" Yelled the bunny man as Gohan then flung him at great speed into the tattooed man with sent them both flying into the stores large window.

The large bodybuilder did not waste any time as he was quick with a punch to the top of the head of Gohan he then followed up with a quick gab to the face and a kick to the left leg of Gohan. Then without knowing that his attacks did not hurt Gohan the bodybuilder picked Gohan up over his head and tossed him into a brick wall.

As Gohan sailed through the air at the brick wall he righted himself and pushed himself off the wall, as Gohan did this with so much fored the the brick wall broke behind him.

The bodybuilder saw this all in a flash and yelled like a baby right before Gohan smashed his head into the bodybuilders gut which sent the bodybuilder flying into the store where he then smashed into the shopkeep, the bunny man and his tattooed man as they where all trying to get up from the earlier attacks.

BOOM was heard as a bunch of dust flew out of the store from the missile that was a flying bodybuilder.

"That's it! I will snap the girls neck if you don't stop!" yelled the Boar man in fear and anger, as his arm got tighter around Bulma's neck.

Gohan stopped in place as he saw the man was telling the truth.

"We are going to wait right here until my men wake up and then they will beat the crap out of you old man and yes I won't kill the girl, but we will have a little fun, " said the boar man as he then forced a tong kiss on Bulma.

As the Boar put his tong in Bulma's mouth he made the biggest mistake ever as Bulma bit the Boar's tong.

"OW you bitch!" Yelled the Boar man as he tossed Bulma, but Goahn was quick to catch Bulma, Gohan then set Bulma down and ruched the Boar as he low kicked the Boar's right leg he broke it in two.

The Boar jerked to the right as his leg gave out, Gohan then poked the Boar in the eyes just before he broke his other leg with a 2nd low kick.

"OWWWWW!"" the Boar man yelled in so much pain, but his pain would soon be over as Gohan chopped the back of his neck knocking him out cold.

"Are you ok Bulma?" Asked Gohan as he rushed to her aid.

"Ya thanks Gohan" siad Bulma with a hug, "now lets get are Dragon ball back and get out of this good for nothing town" said Bulma as she tossed a capsule and a off road jeep came out of a puff of smoke.

Gohan and Bulma rode off into the sun set.

End of Chapter 4:

Power levels

Gohan- 123

Boar man- 14

Dark Skinned Bodybuilder- 14

Bunny man- 9

Tattooed man- 8

Shopkeeper-6


End file.
